This invention relates to hinged covers, and more particularly to a hinged cover which may be converted to an air screen.
In load cells and electronic balances used for measuring very light forces and masses, i.e., to 0.01 carat, especially of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,324, dated Apr. 19, 1988, for a Self-Adjusting Weighing System, factors such as dust and the movement of air against and across the weighing pan can introduce significant error into the calculated weight of the force or mass being measured.